


【EC】掷骰子的人

by melisende



Series: 黑礁AU [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 另一个黑礁AU。或许叫做灵感来源于黑礁更合适。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 黑礁AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730779
Kudos: 6





	【EC】掷骰子的人

四月的纽约才下过一场绵绵细雨，银杏叶飘飘洒洒，薄薄的春光在湿润的地砖上闪着粼粼金屑，嫩绿和鹅黄都紧紧地闭着，满是初生的稚嫩意味。凉意和暖意彼此角力，像两头颤颤的小羊羔，还没长出角来，就想着把对方顶下山坡。  
而室内则是另一番景象。壁炉的火焰虚情假意地熊熊燃烧，暖气开着，空间像一大块奶酪一样热烈地融化，塌陷，半流质地撑起高悬的天花板，连同那盏巨大的吊灯也仿佛缩小了尺寸。厚重的紫红羊毛毯吞没了整个地面，落地窗正对着室内花园，一派葱茏。  
作为一个客厅而言，它是广阔的、对称的和矫揉造作的，每一块木料和砖石里都流淌着仅出于炫耀的复古情调和对逝去的上流社会的可悲模仿。

三分钟前，男仆给他们上了茶和英式松饼，盛在成套的镀金陶瓷餐具里；一分钟前，男仆端着托盘离开，客厅的布局再次回复到那种圆满的对称状态。  
对面的男孩陷在柔软的缎面沙发里，努力把腰身挺直，捧着小小的茶杯，不知道的还以为哪个皇室在开下午茶。  
比起茶，Erik向来更偏好酒精，放在橱柜深处的大吉岭红茶只用以招待客人，但此次，他的客人还未到法定饮酒年龄。话虽如此，考虑到他是纽约最出名的家族首领中的一员，实在是应该给他颁发一枚全美道德奖章。

男孩间或与他对视一次，像不小心撞上玻璃幕墙的蝴蝶，又急促地飞走。更多的时候他的目光零落在水汽缭绕的茶、散发着甜软香气的松饼、落地窗外的室内花园甚至是塞得满满当当的书柜上面，但并不表现出与鳞翅生物相符的脆弱，而是一种严阵以待的等待姿态，刀剑出鞘前的那一瞬的无限延长。尽管他并不真正握有利刃。  
Charles Xavier生出一种令人惊异的漂亮，这份漂亮半是出于年轻，半是出于造物的工巧。棕色的鬈发垂坠，令他想起那些有翼的丘比特、小天使或其他古典派雕塑，丰满的脸颊染上春末樱桃的红，大理石逐渐注入生气，硬质弧度被柔软的血肉替代，青色的脉络在半透明的表层组织下开合。复生的丘比特有着属于浅海的眼睛，由遥远的月牵引着潮汐的起落。而属于他的那颗月亮已经陨落。

“Charles，对于你父亲的事情，我很遗憾。”  
男孩不笑也不露出悲伤的表情，冷淡地略微点头，凝聚起一团实质性的海雾，单刀直入：“Lehnsherr先生打算怎么办？”  
他硬是从高雅的英国口音里听出了满满的讽刺意味。“Erik。”他报出姓名，心想，妈的，还能怎么办？  
如果你捡到一只掉落的雏鸟，温温热热的一团蜷在手心，初生的毛羽软得不像话，那颗小小的心脏带动全身极为轻微地跳动，你会怎么办？  
杀死它太容易了，就算Erik动了那么点恻隐之心选择放任不管，在这个信奉达尔文法则的世界里它依然没可能见到明天的太阳。  
这是一道“我手里的鸟儿是死是活”的单项选择题。  
这道选择题的递进分支是：Xavier家族应该怎么办？

五天前，老Xavier在一场“意外”中丧生，他的夫人现在仍躺在医院，生死未卜。他在牛津上学的独子接到消息后当即赶回纽约，在漆黑的棺木旁宣布继任为Xavier家族的新任首领。  
捕鸟的罗网已经布下，只待一声狩猎的哨响。  
Charles Xavier今年十八岁，两年前从哈佛生物系毕业，目前在牛津大学攻读博士学位。所有的信息都表明，Xavier男孩对他刚刚踏入的世界一无所知。老Xavier没有把他作为继承人培养的迹象，剩下的人中最有希望的是二把手Kurt Marko。此人出身贫寒，全凭头脑灵活和救过老Xavier一命的恩情爬到如今的地位，狡猾且野蛮，是个不肯吃半点亏的角色。Erik对此人和他愚莽的儿子没有半分好感，尤其是对方在不甚友好地对他的种族发表意见之后。如今老Xavier死亡的真相未明，整个家族处在分崩离析的前兆，有些人已经做出了选择，更多的人还在观望，有人打定了主意要把水搅得更浑。

正因其太过容易，便也缺乏了必要的动机。

“放轻松，我不是来找你讨债的。”Erik很有余地地安抚他，“虽然我和你们确实有一点债务要结清，但那可以等到以后再说。”  
男孩脸上闪过一丝措手不及的慌乱，这个模棱两可的词语弄得他局促不安起来，倘若追问下去，他只会暴露自己对家族内部事务几乎一无所知的事实。几十年下来，明面上的合同、文件等纸质资料塞满了整整一个档案室，而暗地里的东西更多。老Xavier一心想要把独子从自己扎根并汲取财富和地位的黑暗帝国中远远推开，因而从未向他透露过只言片语。却没料到这个原本是出于保护目的的决定如今反倒把Charles推入了绝境。  
Charles说，“既然如此，想必Lehnsherr先生是来和我谈合作的。”  
笑意掠过Erik的嘴角，他拨弄了一下杯柄，没有喝的打算，“叫我Erik。”他第二次纠正道，“我欣赏你的自信。”  
Charles把手指插到他蓬松的卷发中梳理了一下，大约是出于紧张的习惯性动作，破坏了打过发蜡的螺卷。  
他说：“因为如果你选择了Kurt，我现在根本就不会坐在这里。”

“你说得不错。”Erik赞赏了他良好的判断力，看着海雾散去，露出掩映的明亮星光。他话锋一转，“但是对你要面对的东西全无概念。”  
骤然急促的呼吸声在空荡的室内簌簌响起，像是试图逃脱玻璃罩的蝴蝶在极力扇动翅膀，男孩的瞳孔睁得更大了，圆圆的玻璃球中一圈一圈涟漪逐渐扩散，撞上内壁后又反方向地震荡回去。  
“你需要Xavier家族的帮助。”Charles笃定地说，“不，不是金钱，不是物质上的，而是现在地狱火的Sebastian有，你却没有的。而眼下只有我能提供。”  
很好，他并非无备而来，至少先对眼下的情况做了一番了解。Erik Lehnsherr不吝于用支票和钻石撬动通往上流社会的门板，与他们进行交易，换得睁一只眼闭一只眼的特权，却永远因为出身被那个小圈子拒之门外。想到这里，一种虚无的愤怒在他的胸膛里缓慢燃烧。伪君子，洋洋自得地坐在金字塔顶，以吸食血液永葆青春的德古拉，显然，他们自以为比Erik这种人要高贵得多，究其根源，他们才是Erik走上如今这条道路的罪魁祸首，那些肮脏的血液在他们的血管里奔流，论及罪恶，他们绝不屈居任何人之下。比如Sebastian Shaw。特别是Sebastian Shaw。  
但老Xavier并不以恶行闻名。作为早期英格兰移民，他的家族在美国有着漫长的历史和不小的影响力，闪闪发光的金色大门为他们敞开，这正是Erik目前所缺乏的。至于Charles，漂亮得像个洋娃娃的男孩，尽管他由来历并不全然正当的巨额财富所供养长大，考虑到Erik只有在这种情况下才会不情不愿承认的事实：人并不能选择自己的出身，他的确是无辜的。

消息传来时Erik正和Emma讨论新的运输线路，两人都默然了一瞬。自Erik记事起，Xavier家族的威名就伫立如中央广场的青铜雕像，也许会剥落、侵蚀或磨损，染上点点锈痕，但屹立不倒，几乎成了某种象征。如今号称永不沉没的巨轮骤然撞毁，意味着整个格局即将面临一次彻底洗牌。所有的猎手都带着磨得雪亮的箭簇、狺狺的猎犬和无处盛放的野心赶赴围场，誓要猎取白犀和牡鹿，一较高下。  
但并非所有人都是自愿踏入这场游戏。有人正身处那辆因撞击而脱轨的列车上。现在对于Charles Xavier而言是个死局，对老Xavier下手的人没理由会放过他。“现在已经将军了。我不想死。我总得搏一搏。”他向Erik袒露自己的动机，带着孤注一掷的决绝。

对Erik来说又是另一回事。他和老Xavier无大冤无大仇，这桩案子也算不到他头上来。而一个年轻美丽、易于控制的Xavier家族继承人显然是个比贪得无厌的Marko好得多的选项，他唯一要弄清楚的是Charles到底值不值得他押下重注。  
“你之前一直待在哈佛和牛津，做过最出格的事也就是在迎新派对上跳喷泉。你甚至连枪都不会用，却突然宣布要接管整个家族，说吧，是谁给你出的主意？”  
男孩调整了一下坐姿，“我有我的顾问。这是我的权利。”  
“你的顾问。”Erik很感兴趣地说，“愿闻其详。”  
男孩薄薄的眼皮合上了，像蝴蝶收拢翅膀。再次睁开时嗓音轻柔却坚定，开合的双唇吐露出几个Erik熟悉或不熟悉的名字，不多，但不乏几个Erik讨不到便宜或是作为对手也极为欣赏的角色，而愿意效忠Charles已经证明了他们的忠诚与可靠。若策略得当，白王陛下凭手里的重子仍有翻盘的余地。

越是同Charles交谈下去，他的年轻和美丽越是给Erik带来苦痛。他想要活下去，想要复仇，令Erik想到当年的自己。不同的是，Xavier男孩曾经有光辉亮丽的未来在等着他，十三岁的Erik没有。他当初踏入这一行又不是为了快乐，只是生存所迫。  
而Charles又不是杀死比尔里那个日本女人，能在家族会议上用长刀砍下胆敢质疑她权威的反对者的头颅。要真是如此，那可省事多了。相反，就算把Marko父子绑在他面前让他开枪他都下不了手。况且Marko父子还居住在防卫严密的宅邸里，出行皆有保镖护卫，绝不踏入Xavier庄园半步。而在这五天之内，Charles唯一一次见到Marko父子便是在Brain去世后的家族会议上。Marko先是反对了由Charles这样一个“什么都不懂的孩子”来继任的决定，接着又摆出一副宽宏大量的样子来说他可以代为辅佐，直至Charles二十五岁时再将全权转交。会议室外Marko带来的手下如同皇陵墓道两侧的石像般列满了走廊，每把枪都上好了膛。

问题是，他还挺难搞的。Erik Lehnsherr没什么和有教养的、知书达理的有钱小孩打交道的经验，更别说和十六岁拿到学位的天才儿童，Emma，帮我查一下，我们的人有几个上过大学的？五个，老板，女人怜悯地看着他，其中没有你。  
Erik确实没怎么上过学，但记性很好，家族里每一个人他都能清清楚楚地叫出名字和生日；不专业地会五门语言，通不过任何一门语言考试但可以同他们毫无障碍地进行交流。

Charles使用的是另一套语言，属于最纯粹的文明世界，那里人们有序排队，从不乱扔垃圾，见到被遗弃的小猫小狗和小孩一定会送到救助站而不是给他们一脚，无法想象世界上竟会有人以他人的痛苦为乐。他所用的词句都如同毫无杂质与瑕疵的钻石，澄澈透明，不掺半点肮脏邪恶的暗示和欲念，不说脏话，以啜饮仙露琼浆为生。  
Erik欣赏他的努力和挣扎，决心和胆识，也同样欣赏他紧张时不断舔嘴唇的小动作和巧克力碎屑似的雀斑，以及在提及擅长领域时流露出的生机勃勃的自信，令他想起那些初生的柔软枝条。  
“我知道你别无选择，但你真的准备好你将来可能会面对的一切了吗？”Erik问。  
Charles摇头，“我永远也不会准备好。当我们面临选择时，并不存在准备好这一时刻。上帝不会掷骰子，只有我才能把自己掷向我的命运。”

他很快赢得了Erik的尊重。所有人都应该尊敬知识分子。况且Erik还是犹太人。  
于是Erik就坐在这儿听他聊了半个钟头的基因理论和人类进化学说。上一次他这么认真还得追溯到和妈妈去犹太教堂听拉比讲道。而他的妈妈已经去世十九年了。

“你实在是不该单独来见我，Charles。”临至结束时Erik对他说，“下次记得带上你的顾问。”

Erik Lehnsherr的入场给扑朔迷离的奖池投下了一枚重磅炸弹，甚至为这位九日女王何时会人头落地下了赌注的人们开始怀疑自己是否看走了眼，继而纷纷跟进。这位白手起家、以狠厉闻名的教父也许在这个年轻人身上看到了什么意想不到的潜力。  
有了Lehnsherr家族的背书也让事情变得顺畅起来，所到之处如向日葵一般展露笑颜。见风使舵惯了的人在Erik策划的几次行动之后也开始向Charles表露诚意，转手把Marko出卖了个干净。  
Hank不无忧心地提醒过他这一步棋无异于引狼入室，尽管他才是最开始建议Charles去找Erik合作的那个。Charles面对空无一人的象牙棋盘下出一步弃后杀王，回答：“我知道。但我不在乎。”  
Erik Lehnsherr从不遮掩他的野心，但他既不想要Charles的命，也不想要整个Xavier家族的控制权。这就足够了。

Erik等到他们第六次见面时才睡了他。他没什么同合作伙伴睡觉的传统，En Sabah Nur老得像具放了几千年的木乃伊；而比起捅Sebastian Shaw的屁股，Erik更想把他脑子捅个对穿。  
这也并不意味着什么，上次和他睡觉的女人转身就投入了Shaw的怀抱，把他推下了船舷，让他在冰冷的海水里游了一个多小时后终于被路过的游艇发现并救起，差点就要葬身海底。  
他的道德感向来薄得像层纸，但非自愿性行为并不属于可以接受的范围之内。他在Charles的眼中看到了同样强烈的渴望。这只是一种有益于身心的双向情感需求，用于释放无处安放的性紧张和实践性幻想，完全不会让他和Charles的关系复杂化，或是影响他的判断力和专业性。完全不会。  
倒不是说彩绘玻璃窗映在Charles脸颊上的簌簌光影不会让他联想到某些比奶更白比蜜更甜的东西。  
他们在辉煌的午后日光中做爱。Charles骑在他身上，白得发光的大腿跨坐在羊毛地毯上，厚实的绒毛不至于把膝盖硌出淤青。Erik扶着他柔软的腰和肉感的臀瓣，在奶白的皮肤上留下红印。Charles没看起来那么轻，闭着眼睛胡乱摇动腰肢和尖叫。仿佛这一时刻永不结束，黑夜永远不会到来，留给他们的只有无穷无尽的热烈光芒和永不沉落的太阳。

那轮年轻柔和的月亮在他潮湿的梦中升起，在黑夜里洒下甜蜜的光晕。

Erik把那只未生出枪茧的手放到唇边，柔嫩如展翅欲飞的白鸟。他在指节上庄重地印下一吻，说，“Charles，这是你的开局。”

End


End file.
